


You Gotta Talk to Me

by srmiller



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Quintis - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "I can't read you, and I like that"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Talk to Me

They’d been fighting for going on 20 minutes and Happy was well aware with anyone else she would have given up and walked out by now but there was something about Toby which refused to let her walk away.

It was the second most frustrating thing after the man himself.

Across the garage, empty except for the two of them, Toby slammed a drawer shut with enough force Happy could hear something break. “If you would just talk to me!”

“Why bother when you can just read me like you did with that girl earlier?” she snapped back, her voice raising to match his as she closed the space between them. “You humiliated her, announcing to the entire room things better left unsaid so why not do it with me?”

“I can’t read you, and I like that!”

Happy blinked, not sure she’d hear him correctly. “What do you mean you can’t read me? You can read everyone, it’s your superpower.”

“And you’re my kryptonite,” he told her softly, close enough now they could touch but the doc was smart enough to keep his hands safely in the pocket of his jeans. “It was the first thing I noticed when I met you.”

“When we met you were coming off a two day binge at a casino,” she reminded him dryly and while she was still pissed at him the anger had dissipated so she no longer wanted to punch him.

“Yeah, and even in the drunken like stupor of a post gambling haze I realized there was something different about you.”

Insult was a quick surge of energy beneath her skin and gave her voice some bite. “Besides the fact I’m emotionally closed off and-”

“Hey, hey,” he stopped her by reaching up to put his hands on her shoulders. “You had every reason to keep people at arm’s length and I’m never going to fault you for that.”

She wanted to shrug off his hands but knew that was just another symptom of being abandoned and if she wanted her life to be different she had to be different. “Then what?”

“At first I thought you were a mystery,” he admitted with a sheepish smile. “Something to puzzle out before putting you in a carefully labelled box, but the fact of the matter is you’re my life’s pursuit.”

Happy opened her mouth to question him, but Toby shook his head and got close enough the leather of their jackets brushed against each other. His hands slid down from her shoulders to link his fingers with hers. 

“If it had been anyone else I would have gotten bored being able to read every thought which crossed their face, but with you I never know and I truly love the idea of spending the rest of my life figuring you out.”

Shit, okay. How was she supposed to stay mad when he said crap like that without giving her any way to defend herself?

“You shouldn’t have done it, baring that girl’s secret for everyone to pick over like leftovers. People’s secrets need to be safe.”

His shoulders relaxed on a sigh which sounded like realization. “You’re right, people’s secrets should be safe. But Happy, you have to admit there were extenuating circumstances what with the bomb and all.”

“So, what? There’s always going to be a circumstance which makes it okay to spill other people’s secrets but where’s the line?”

He raised their entwined fingers between them, “The line is right here. You are the line. Whatever you say to me gets locked in a vault and sealed shut but I can’t promise when this situation comes up again I won’t do the same thing. Someone’s pride isn’t worth lives, Happy.”

“There had to have been another way,” she argued.

“Maybe,” he agreed. “So how about we figure it out together?”

“Together,” she nodded. “You want to get out of here?”

Toby grinned and released her hands to throw his arm over her shoulder. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”


End file.
